Alternitive Motive
by JordanJas
Summary: Chloe has been Kidnapped by the Pack because they want to capture Derek. But you never touch another wolf's mate...
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

Another amazing night out with Derek. He had just dropped me back off at my house after our most recent date.

"Dad! I'm home!" I shouted. It has been 2 months since the downfall of the Edison Group and Aunt Lauren had forced me to move back in with dad. Really I hadn't wanted to return as to put him in danger, but she insisted. He couldn't know about what I am or the supernatural world, because if he did I would be signing away his death.

"Ok baby girl!" he responded from his study. I sighed; he always seemed to be working now, though at least he wasn't traveling the world for his job again. I trudged up to my room and discarded the red dress and heels (I was trying to be as tall as Derek for once. Never going to happen again.) Wincing at the blisters they left. I put the laundry in the bin and went to have a nice long shower.

By the time I was finished it was around 2 in the morning and I was exhausted. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

xXxXx

A soft rustling sound woke me up. I almost dismissed it and went back to sleep but it was still dark and I had become paranoid hanging out with Derek. I slipped out of my bed and grabbed the baseball bat I had hidden under it for this exact reason. I had left the door open to get a breeze because it was fairly hot last night.

It was times like these I wished I still lived with Derek, Kit, Simon, and Tori I thought as I heard the creak of a floor board just down the hall. At least then I had backup. Now all I had was my father who had no clue about what had happened to his only daughter or what was still happening in her life.

It was no time to throw a pity party because at that moment the door was flung open and I swung the bat. As it connected I got a quick look at my attacker. It was a blonde woman probably 35 or 36, defiantly no more than that. She hit the ground obviously not expecting me to fight back.

I spun as I heard the window slide up behind me. I swung the bat again only to have it ripped out of my hands by the man who came through the newly opened window. He also was blonde but was more a sandy blonde than the girl's bright blonde hair. The bat smashed against the wall, denting it and creating a bang that resounded throughout the whole house. I winced hoping that hadn't woken up my dad.

I tried to back away but there was there was nowhere to go. I only knew of one person who could have dented the wall like that. Derek. These two had to have been werewolves, there was no other option. The male grabbed me and whipped me around securing me so I couldn't move my arms. I kicked and flailed, trying to get free. My panic was rising and I knew that if I didn't calm down soon, the spirits would start to react to my panic and I would have a hell of a lot of zombies in here. Now, how would I explain that one to my dad?

I was brought back out of my thoughts by a small prick in my upper arm and my vision started to warp. I thought I heard the female say "Jeremy will be pleased that we were able to get her away without injuring her" but I was so loopy from the drugs that I could have been wrong. The last thing I remember was being picked up and the wind rushing past me as my captors jumped out my window and ran into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV (The next Day)

When I woke up I was in a second story room in a house that looked like it was in the middle of a forest. Great, exactly what I needed. I tried to get up off the bed that I was on and instantly collapsed dizzily. What the hell did the give me?

I heard a few pairs of rushed footsteps and then my door was thrown open. There stood the blond-haired woman and the sandy-haired man. My captors. With them was a tall, dark-haired man and a short red-haired woman I thought I had seen before. Since I didn't know where they were all a threat to me and I panicked. Where was Derek? Did he know I was gone?

I could feel the spirits of the dead reacting to my panic but I was too far gone to care. The blond-haired woman stepped forward and I reacted instantly. Calling out to Liz I scrambled backward falling off the other side of the bed.

"Liz I need you! Please I need your help!" I all but shouted. As if knowing I was panicking she showed up in seconds even though she had no clue where I was. I didn't even know. I hope Derek will find me soon, I thought to myself.

"You called?" She asked looking directly at me. The red-haired woman looked at me wide eyed and glanced at the others in her group. She looked confused but I didn't have the time to worry about her while I was in this strange place.

"I need you to keep them away from me until Derek gets here!" I whispered so hopefully at least the two that I didn't know their supernatural types wouldn't hear me. I already knew the two werewolves would hear me. She nodded and took a protective stance in front of me. The blonde-haired woman started to walk towards me but was sent flying into the wall behind everyone. Next the man that was with her both times I had seen her, tried to get to me. He resisted Liz a little more but in the end was thrown away too.

"Eve" I thought I heard the other woman say but I was entirely focused on Liz. Soon another person arrived and Liz stopped attacking and retreated to beside me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked the new woman.

"This confirms it. She can see me; she has to be a necromancer." She said and I realized that she was dead. I quickly studied her. She had a blue sword and had dark hair. She wore modern clothes so it had to have fairly recently that she died. The two men and Blondie turned to the door and I heard a low clicking sound. I had raised the dead in the surrounding forest and I had never been more glad for dead bodies, human or animal.

They shuffled in through the doorway towards me and as if they could tell what I needed they formed a protective barrier around me. Crashing and swearing was echoing from downstairs. How many souls did I shove back into their bodies? I was just starting down the road of freaking out and silently apologizing for returning their spirits when Calm suddenly started to invade my senses.

Liz popped up beside me and I realized I hadn't even noticed that she had been gone.

"He's here for you!" she squealed.

"DEREK!" I shouted out as the door burst open. Derek ran toward me looking dangerous as ever in his wolf form. I loved his dark fur and eyes, him as a whole.

He darted in and between my zombies. They moved for him and then closed the ranks again so no one could follow. He moved to my side and growled softly as if asking me if I was alright. I nodded and ran my hands in his fur calming myself down so I didn't have a full on panic attack. Since I woke up I had been getting closer to the worst one ever. Now with Derek here with me I could relax and catch my breath.

'Eve' was the next one to speak. "Listen, I have stuff to do so get your boy toy to shift back so you can all talk and work on sorting out your differences". The red-haired woman looked shocked that she would say that, but I was just pissed that she called him a boy toy.

"He is not a boy toy" I whispered dangerously as I pushed her with my mind. She went sailing through the wall. The red-haired woman I finally realized was a necromancer gasped as her eyes followed the offending ghost.

"What's happening?" The dark haired one asked moving toward her protectively.

"She just pushed Eve through the wall." She whispered. Yes I am powerful, I get it.

"It might be easier to start with introductions to hopefully avoid this scenario again. My name is Jeremy and I'm the Alpha of The Pack" said the dark haired one. Derek let out another soft growl as if in warning.

"Ya we get it mutt. You want us to stay away from your mate, but you better learn some respect for your elders." The sandy haired one said.

The blonde woman elbowed him and introduced herself as Elena and the rude guy as Clay. The other necromancer also introduced herself as Jamie. Then it clicked.

"Your that person who does those shows right? Tori tried to drag me to one of those….." I trailed off at the sound of Derek's growl. Then I realized what I had done. I had just reviled that there were more of us.

My captors left the room muttering so low I couldn't hear them. I mentally kicked myself multiple times and convinced Derek to shift back.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I asked desperate to see if the others were ok.

"You're not for a while" Liz said popping back up and making me scream. I know I should be used to it by now, but it's still a little creepy that she can pop up without a sound. "The sent out more wolves to capture the others."

My vision started to fade in and out as I thought of all the things that could have happened to them because of me. I heard screaming and only vaguely realized that it was me. It couldn't happen! The others cannot be dragged into this because of me. Slowly I passed out with the slam of the door and shouting of many voices being the last thing I heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**I GET THAT SOME PEOPLE THINK THAT I HAVE NO SKILL WHEN IT COMES TO WRITING AND I AGREE WITH THEM, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CRITISIZE EVERY WORD I WRITE. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM MY FUCKED UP MIND. AT LEAST IT'S CALMISH, I THINK. ANYWAY THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR AWHILE SEEING AS I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM ALL OF MY STORIES.**

I didn't know what was happening to me, but it was a blessing. I was free to float in the darkness and for once not have a worry in the world. I still had a vague feeling something was wrong but it was easy to ignore. I floated in near silence, peaceful and in no rush to get anywhere.

Here I wasn't on the run or being captured. Here I didn't have Ghosts bugging me or Zombies crawling all over me. Here I was free.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make one part of my brain shut up. _You have to wake up! You can't leave them to that fate!_ It nagged at me. It shouted, it swore, and it gave me a headache.

It was just me and that voice. Until more sound broke through. The first was a man's voice I had heard once before but from where I couldn't place.

"You haven't mated with her yet. No wonder the stress is affecting her so much" the voice said.

"What do you mean?" a second voice growled. This voice was deeper, harsher, as if angry. I knew this voice, it meant something to me, but if I could only remember who it came from.

"The mating process is extremely stressful to other species. Whether it be witch, human, necromancer, or any species other than werewolf. It is hard on the intended, even if it doesn't seem to affect them at all. It slowly drags down their health, until they are killed. Take it from someone who knows. I went through something like this with Jamie. Why do you think our species always mates quickly when they find their intended?" The first voice responded to the second.

There was the sound of someone moving around, and the sound of skin hitting skin, as if someone had been hit.

"You mean I did this to her?" The familiar voice asked, horrified. This voice did things to me, good things.

More moving around was all I could hear for a moment.

"What can I do to help her?" He continued desperately.

"You have to mate with her. The only way for her to be healed from the state she is in right now is to mate with her intended" The first voice sighed. What the hell were they talking about?

"I will not mate with her while she is unconscious!" The voice was outraged again. "Also, I haven't told her that she is my mate yet" He grudgingly admitted.

Who was this 'she' they were talking about? Another set of footsteps joined the group.

"You haven't told her yet? What a wimp, not telling you mate that you were meant for each other!" said the new voice.

Finally the familiar voice clicked. It was Derek, my Derek. What was all this talk about him being meant for one girl? One girl that didn't sound like me. I mean, I knew that wolves mated for life but I didn't know that werewolves did too. I won't allow him to be with another! He is MINE! A possessive growl slipped from me.

…..

Hold on. Did I just Growl?

All 3 people that were in the room sucked in a breath at the sound.

"Did she just growl? I don't think she is very happy with you or the conversation at the moment" Said one of the other voices.

"Clay, now is not the time for teasing. It seems that Chloe thinks that Derek means that he has a different mate. That he is going to leave her." The voice I finally recognized as Jeremy's responded. I can see why it took me so long. I had only heard it once or twice.

Damn right that's what it sounded like! Another growl slipped from deep in my throat. This one was more drawn out, with more anger. Tension rose drastically in the room after that sound.

Two of the three werewolves retreated while the other slowly came to my side. I didn't know who it was and my body reacted. Although previously unable to move, I rolled off the surface I was lying on and ran backwards until I was pressed against a wall. It was still unknown to me who was approaching me.

I could move again obviously, I could see and hear. Everything was normal….except that there was this hum in the back of my mind. I could only make out some inconsistent words. It was like static coming from a radio.

_What….Chloe….My mate…..Happening to…..Her…. Scared, Confused._

The hum continuously faded in and out. I tried to focus in on it, to hear more, but all I accomplished was giving myself a headache. I grimaced from the pain and felt a pair of hands touch me. My body –as if recognizing the person- relaxed instantly. I slowly opened my eyes to see Derek staring worriedly at me.

_Thank God!...Love….Tell Chloe…..Run Away….Me Alone!_

"Get out of my head!" I screamed trying to dislodge the phantom voice.

"What's wrong Chloe? Is it another ghost?" Derek asked me quietly.

I was only dimly aware of someone entering the room. It was Jamie, the other necromancer.

"Jeremy! What's happening?" She asked frantically.

"Jamie, love, Is there a ghost bothering Chloe?"

"Jeremy there isn't a ghost in here. Or anywhere near here for that matter." She responded worriedly.

Jeremy sighed. "It's starting then"


	4. Poll

At the moment I don't have time for all of my stories. I wish to continue writing but I would like to have you guys tell me what you like best, what you want me to finish first. Please go to my profile and fill out the poll. THANKYOU ALL! Sorry for being an Asswipe about updating...

Jordan


End file.
